


Memory

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this based off a writing prompt from one of his quotes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, it was July and I had Natsby on the brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: "They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."-  F. Scott Fitzgerald, "This Side of Paradise"





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> "They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."  
> \- F. Scott Fitzgerald, "This Side of Paradise"

Jay Gatsby slid into the seat next to Nick and started up the engine of his cream-colored automobile. As they sped away from West Egg, they slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered, laughing, talking under the sun, and kissing while rolling around on the grass. So uncouth and laidback, nothing else seemed to matter except for the way the way Nick felt when he interlaced his fingers with the other man's. Hours flew by like mere seconds, and soon enough it was dusk, the air humid and the day fading from the darkening sky. 

Nick and Jay brushed off their clothes and headed back toward the vehicle. The two men drove in silence, knowing that all they needed was the comfort of having each other near. 

“You know we’ll still have to be quiet,” Nick murmured into Jay's ear, stepping out of the car as they reached his house. 

“Of course, old sport.” Gatsby winked, tipped his hat and drove away, leaving Nick far too aware that soon the time spent together would be nothing more than a memory.


End file.
